Z-one
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | japanese voice = }} ZONE is revered by Yliaster as their "God", especially for the Three Emperors, whose goals seem to center around unleashing it. ZONE also is the one responsible for creating Bruno, for the purpose of stopping the trio. According to Jakob, ZONE was also responsible for the creation of Yliaster as a mean to set the course of history. Bruno himself has stated that ZONE is somewhat a God of Destiny. Primo implied that ZONE's real name is "Yliadus". Appearance ZONE is contained in comma-shaped machine, bearing some resemblance to the backside of Yusei Go. A more humanoid figure is inside the machine, whose face is mostly covered, with only a portion around his eye, which is the same color as Yusei's is visible. The figure has a marking similar to Yusei's criminal mark. ZONE's helmet/head resembles Yusei's helmet as well, but white. ZONE has also taken the form of Dr. LeBlanc. Biography ZONE first appeared when Sherry and Bruno attempted to scan her "Z-One" card, warping them and Yusei Fudo to a computerized world. After they all woke up near a lake along with Elsworth, Yusei speculated that it has something to do with Yliaster. Later after reaching a Clear Mind, Yusei finds "Shooting Star Dragon's" Tablet outside the city, upon touching it he is once again transported to where ZONE is. It is there that ZONE gives him the respective card. This is because he has obtained an alternate possibility, meaning Accel Synchro and that same card has the possibility towards it. This is one of the requirements for Clear Mind. ZONE states that Yusei has the right to take it, as he departs saying that "all possibilities must be made equal". Later, after being separated from Yusei and Bruno, Sherry LeBlanc winds up in the company of ZONE, in the form of her father. ZONE promises Sherry he'd tell her the entire truth of what's going on, but she'd have to accept her fate being altered. ZONE reappears in episode 131 showing Sherry the future caused by Ener-D. Later on, Primo reveals that it was Zone who rebuilt/resurrected him. ZONE's backstory is revealed when it appeared in a humanoid form in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 135, along with an older Bruno (as Vizor) and Paradox. ZONE originated from an apocalyptic future devastated by Synchro Monsters and Machine Emperors, and is one of the few lifeforms remaining in the future world, along with Aporia, Bruno and Paradox. Aporia shows Team 5D's this vision of the future he came from, where ZONE and his two comrades appear before Aporia and asks for his help. Here it is revealed that the Three Emperors of Yliaster were actually the three different stages of Aporia's life, his childhood (Lester), his adult life (Primo), and as an old man wandering the ruins of the future world (Jose). ZONE is later made into a God by Aporia, with the help of the older Bruno and Paradox. When Aporia, Bruno and Paradox are put in capsules because of their old age, Aporia begs ZONE to use his powers to stop the future from happening at all costs before he dies as well. Most likely for Aporia's sake, ZONE resurrected and separated Aporia's three forms during his lifetime, and formed Yliaster with the intention of guiding the world's history, and changing history so that the world will not be left in ruins by Ener-D and Synchro Monsters. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters